Revelations
by The applequeen
Summary: After one of Lokis tricks goes horribly wrong, Thor and Loki are sent away by Odin to learn a lesson in discipline. But, not all is as it seems there is a war starting between the nine realms and the two princes are caught in the middle.


Yay, I'm actually going to post something. It feels like forever since I've done anything on this website, but I finally got motivated and this is the result, I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Hold on, let me check …. Ah, nope still don't own MARVEL, but I'll keep trying.

**A/N: **In this story Loki is about thirteen while Thor is fifteen, all human years because I got no idea how old they really are.

"Brother, I'm bored" Thor whined for the sixteenth time that day. Why, the arrogant prince couldn't amuse himself without involving his younger brother was beyond Loki. Could he spar with the warriors three or the lady Sif, gorge himself with the many delicacies of Asgard or even read a book, no. He HAD to annoy the young god of mischief, especially when he was getting to the good part of his book.

"I don't see how that's any concern of mine, Thor" he replied, marking his place in his book and setting it down on the antique table beside his bed. If Thor was bored then that meant any reading Loki was planning on doing today was going to have to wait.

"Come now Loki, you should go outside more often. Valhalla forbid you actually have fun"

"I have plenty of 'fun' with my books, thank you very much"

"Books aren't fun, maybe we should play a joke on one of the servants" Thor suggested, glaring at Loki with puppy dog like eyes. Loki had to admit that did sound fun, he hadn't played a prank in a long time and the palace had been awfully quiet for much too long.

"Very well, I'll help you, what did you have in mind?" Thor jumped from his spot on the floor of Loki's room and yelped with excitement.

"Well, I ….. Um, we could, no that's stupid…" Loki sighed; thinking was definitely not his older brother's strong point.

Loki sighed heavily, "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Tonight fathers holding a banquet for an important guest, he's a prince from another realm. He's incredibly stuck up and I overheard father telling mother about him. He's been trying to steal the throne for years now and I say we teach him a lesson about trying to steal from the house of Odin" Thor listened intently, not wanting to miss a single thing Loki said. With every word he spoke, Thor's grin grew wider; this was going to be good.

The preparation for the prank was easy; Loki had conjured up a small powder that he planned to slip into the unsuspecting prince's drink; the difficult part was trying to get it in his drink. Thor had said he'd take care of this part, which at first Loki had been hesitant to allow, but eventually he caved in and gave Thor the small job.

The banquet was magnificent, the food was cooked to perfection and the mead was brewed exquisitely. But Loki hardly noticed he was too focused on watching Thor's every move. The guest prince was seated at the far end of the gargantuan antique table, while Loki was at the opposite end seated next to Odin, Frigga and Thor.

"Please, don't screw this up Thor" The god of mischief whispered to himself.

"Brother, I have successfully planted the powder in the prince's drink" Thor's booming voice startled Loki and he jolted his head towards Thor, who was now sitting back in his seat.

"Did he notice you?"

"Nay, brother, he didn't suspect a single thing" Loki sighed in relief, it wasn't everyday Thor got something right.

"Silence all" Odin yelled, immediately every conversation halted and all attention was directed at the king of Asgard, who took a drink from his goblet and proceeded to talk "I thank all" Suddenly he stopped, Loki looked at Thor who was frozen with shock and had his eyes wide open staring at the king's mead.

… "For attending this banquet" the sound that came out of the king's mouth was a high pitched, squeaky voice, the voice meant for the guest prince.

Loki and Thor stared at Odin in shock, while the rest of the table erupted in laughter. The king cleared his voice to continue but the squeaky voice still remained.

"Thor, what did you do?" Loki's voice broke Thor out of his haze and he looked up at his younger brother, he was speechless.

Suddenly, the guest prince stood up from across the room "It seems the infamous, king of Asgard isn't as threatening after all" this caused the laughter to increase.

Odin was fuming, his face had turned a violent shade of red and he was breathing in shallow gasps. He looked down at Loki and Thor and issued them to follow him as he proceeded to leave the dining hall. They stared at each other, not sure if they should pray or just acknowledge their inevitable doom.

As all three royals left the room, Frigga remained to try and calm down all the guests. She was so occupied she didn't even notice the guest prince sneak away.

"How could you be so foolish" Odin yelled, "you have single handedly ruined the entire reputation of the house of Odin"

"I'm sorry father" Loki began, but was cut short "enough, your foolishness has gone too far this time, It's time you boys learnt a lesson. A week in the realm of Nifflheim should be an adequate punishment"

"But father" they protested in unison "No, that is my final word, back your bags, you will leave tomorrow morning"

The guest prince was a tall lanky man. He had honey yellow eyes, raven black hair and pale skin, but he wasn't all he seemed.

As the prince trailed down the long corridors of the palace, a circle a green smoke began to circle him. The once raven hair became golden blonde, his yellow eyes turning emerald green and the rest of his body morphing into a young woman.

"Well Amora, you really have outdone yourself this time" the young sorceress whispered.

She continued until she came to the grand throne room of Odin. She quietly sneaked in, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

"It seems the old king has lowered his guards, pity, no fun tonight" She walked towards the throne of Odin and looked for the infamous spear. When she found it, she smiled in victory "this should turn the tables of the war in my favor" and with a snap of her fingers she was gone.

So, what did yah think? Review and tell me, because every author likes reviews!

Until next time,

The applequeen


End file.
